


The 12 Days of Christmas, 2018/2019 Style!

by Golden_Girl_Six



Series: Sanders Sides Parodies/Songs [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Deceit and Remus are in this, Happy Ending, I didn't know what to do with Deceits characterization so its a bit weird, Not Beta Read, Screenplay/Script Format, Some angst, Teen for the word 'hell' from remus and.. thats it lol, happy holidays!, nobody is gonna read this lol, roman getting mad at everyone again, some bleeped out cursing, tell me if u want me to change the rating since maybe teen is a bit much lol, this is a bit rushed lol, whatever lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Girl_Six/pseuds/Golden_Girl_Six
Summary: So this is a script for an episode, but it's mostly a new version of the 12 days of Christmas like the 2017 one! This was originally just going to be the script for the lyrics, but then plot somehow got in there, and there's a moral, and some parts are rushed and a bit weird... But it was fun to write, so who cares?I hope you enjoy!
Series: Sanders Sides Parodies/Songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576174
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	The 12 Days of Christmas, 2018/2019 Style!

Roman:

/rising into room/ Guys, I just had the greatest idea!

Virgil:

/lounging on the couch/ Let me guess, something stupid?

Patton:

/in the kitchen, with a cookie in his mouth/ Mmirgul!

Roman:

/acting like he didn’t hear him/ Another rendition of the Twelve Days of Christmas… /dramatic pause/ twenty eighteen slash twenty nineteen style! 

Virgil:

Unoriginal.

Logan:

/sitting on the opposite side of the couch to Virgil, shutting a book he was reading/ Actually, it has been nearly two years since we did our last one. 343 days, in fact. Perhaps I may regret saying this, but we are overdue for another holiday sing-along.

Roman:

See, Logan agrees with me!

Thomas:

/was crouched beside Patton grabbing something off the floor/ Me too! /as he stands up, he bangs his head on the counter/ Ow!

Virgil:

Okay, fine, it’s a good idea. /sits up/ Sorry, Princey. I’ve just been stressed because of the holidays. 

Patton:

Aww, it’s okay, kidd- Uh, dude! The holidays are always a stressful time of year; we understand!

Roman

Yes, we do! And thank you, Virgil. I know it’s a good idea! Now, shall we begin?

Virgil:

/stands up/ Wait, now?

Thomas:

/finally standing up/ Ooh, can I join this time?

Roman:

Of course!

/Roman waves his hand, transporting the five of them into the main room/ballroom of an ice castle with immense detail. The sides look again in slight wonder and confusion/

Roman:

What? I’m inspired because of Frozen II!

/the music starts/

Roman, Patton, Thomas and Logan:

/R P and T sing, whilst Logan only speaks/ On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

/beat of silence/

Virgil:   
Wait, you want me to start…?

Roman:

UGH! Yes! Okay, this is fine!

Roman, Patton, Thomas and Logan:

/R P and T sing, whilst Logan only speaks. Roman sounds, if only slightly, more tense/ On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me--

/suddenly entering the along with Remus, slamming the huge ice doors open with Deceit looking angry and frazzled and Remus just looking like… Remus/

Virgil:

/loud hiss/

Deceit:

Could you four  _ please _ be quiet? I’m trying to work!

Patton:

Oh no…

Roman:

Ugh, everythings ruined!

Thomas:

Wait, I got this! /starts to sing/ On the third day of Chirsmas, my true love gave to me…

/suddenly holding a jar of Crofters the puppet of Patton, and quickly going to stand by Deceit and Remus./ Three new songs!

/drops items, puts hands on Deceits and Remus’ shoulders/ Two new sides!

/goes to stand by Virgil/ And Virgil is still our best friend! 

Virgil:

/looking frustrated/

Roman:

Oh, now I see! /starts to sing/ Oh the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

Patton:

/suddenly speaking up, surrounded by the four side puppets/ /singing/ Four cool puppets!

Roman:

/singing/ Three new songs!

Deceit:

/in confusion, not singing/ Two new… sides?

Remus:

/singing, with a cheesy, obnoxious grin/ And Virgil’s still our best friend! 

Virgil:

/holds up middle finger, censored, of course/

Roman, Patton, Thomas and Logan:

/R P and T sing, whilst Logan only speaks/ On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

Logan:

/not singing/ Five /shudders/ traumatizing phases.

/slight pause/

Roman:

Wait, who let him have the five part? He doesn’t sing!

Logan:

/looking slightly frustrated/

Thomas:

Wait, aren’t we improvising?

Roman:

Well, yes, but don’t let him have five!   
  


Remus:

I’ll take it!

Roman, Patton, Thomas, Logan and Virgil:

/in a varying degrees of frustration/ Not you!

Roman:

Ugh, fine, I’ll do it!

/slight pause/

Roman, Patton, Thomas and Logan: 

/R P and T sing, whilst Logan only speaks. Logan seems to speak slightly quieter/ On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… 

Virgil;

/sort of singing, but not really/ Uhh, six legal debates?

Roman:

/absolutely  _ belting _ / Fiiiive cuuute hand-drawn pictures!

Patton:

/singing/ Four cool puppets!

Roman:

/singing/ Three new songs!

Deceit:

/grumbling under his breath/ Two new sides…

Thomas:

And Virgil’s still our best friend!

Roman, Patton, Thomas and Logan:

/R P and T sing, whilst Logan only speaks/ On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

Logan:

/speaking/ Seven new episodes.

Virgil: Patton: 

/still only sort-of singing, but only  /both L and P speaking quickly/ Wait, only seven?

speaking lightly/ Six legal debates… 

Logan:

Roman: From the Christmas video from last year to now, 

/belting/ Fiiiiive cuuuute hand-drawn pictures! and not counting ‘Sanders Asides,’ than yes, 

/speaking quickly to P and L/ Guys, come on! only seven. 

Patton:

/singing/ Uhh, four cool puppets!

Roman:

/singing/ Three new songs!

Remus:

/tapping on ice wall beside him and Deceit to the rhythm of ‘two new sides’ when a crack suddenly forms in the wall, Deceit looking at him with slight panic/

Thomas:

/singing/ And Virgil’s still our best friend!

Roman, Patton, Thomas and Logan:

/R P and T sing, whilst Logan only speaks/ On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

Thomas:

/singing/ Eight glistening curtains!

Logan:

/speaking/ Seven new episodes.

Virgil:

/singing a bit more, but still not completely there yet/ Six legal debates..

Roman:

/belting/ Fiiiive cuuute hand-drawn pictures! Heck yeah!

Patton:

/unenthusiastic singing/ Four cool puppets… 

Roman:

/singing/ Three new songs! /speaking/ Wait, what’s wrong?

Patton:

/sigh, whining a bit/ I’m just getting bored singing the same thing again!

Roman:

Again?!

Logan:

Patton, want to switch again?

Roman:

Wait wait wait no!

Patton:

Sure!

Roman, Patton, Thomas and Logan:

/R P and T sing, whilst Logan only speaks. Roman seems frustrated/ On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

Virgil:

/glaring at Remus and Deceit from the other side of the room, both seeming to have been watching them from a distance, smirks on their faces/ Nine intrusive thoughts… /Remus excitedly waves, which causes Virgil to glare even more/

Thomas:

/singing/ Eight glistening curtains!

Patton:

/happily singing/ Seven awesome characters! /Deceit seems slightly surprised at this comment whilst Remus’ obnoxious big grin from earlier grows more/

Virgil:

/Singing a bit more, but still not completely there yet. Looks back and forth between everyone, worried about their reactions to L and P switching lines/ Six legal debates..

Roman:

/belting, looking slightly stressed and frustrated/ Fiiiive cuuute hand-drawn pictures!

Logan:

/speaking with a bit more excitement/ Four diagrams! 

Roman:

/not singing, finally at his breaking point/ Could you guys not switch lines? Please? I wanted this to be perfect! And you two! /gestures to Remus and Deceit/ Just  _ go! _

/Everyone silently stares at Roman. Thomas looks like he wants to speak up but doesn’t, Virgil looks lost and angry, Patton and Logan look dejected, though Logan is better at hiding it, and Remus and Deceit sink out, Remus laughing behind his hand and Deceit looking conflicted/

Roman:

/singing, sounding aggravated/ On the tenth day of Christmas… /looks at everybody, glaring/

Roman, Logan, Patton, Virgil and Thomas:

/Roman still singing in the same voice whilst everybody quickly speaks up, sort of stuttering/ Uh, my true love gave to me! 

Logan:

/speaking, slightly aggressive/ Ten rude comments.

Roman:

Hey!

Virgil:

/speaking, clearing aggressive and mad/ Nine b*tchy people.

Roman:

Stop!

Thomas:

/depressingly singing/ Eight ruined atmospheres…

Roman:

… /looks conflicted/

Logan:

/speaking, slightly aggressive/ Seven new episodes.

Virgil:

/sort of singing, still sounding frustrated/ Six legal debates. 

/a beat of silence for the five part of the song, Roman looking at the ground/

Patton:

/singing sadly/ Four cool puppets.. and three new songs…

/another second of silence as Roman looks confused before a look of realization comes across his visage as he realizes that this was the part of the song that Remus and Deceit filled up/

Roman:

/suddenly speaks up/ Wait, don’t sing!

/everybody stops, but the music doesn’t/

Roman:

/slowly speaking faster and faster as he talks/ Guys… Goodness, I am so sorry. I didn’t realize that it was all the same thing as last year, and I wasn’t listening to anybody… Logan, I’m sorry I told you to be quiet and to not sing. Patton, I should have remembered you disappointment from last year, and I shouldn’t have gotten mad. Virgil, I’m sorry for throwing everything at you at once and not giving you a chance to think. Thomas, I’m sorry for ruining the time you got to sing with us. And Remus.. Dee?

/the two quickly appear, Remus still grinning/

Remus:

Yeeees?

Roman:

...I’m sorry for interrupting your work.

/everybody stares at Roman for a moment/

Thomas:

Roman?

Roman:

Hmm?

Thomas:

We still have one more day left. /he smiles a warm smile at him, and as Roman looks around, realizes that everybody else is smiling whilst the music still plays/

Roman:

/suddenly excited now/ Okay! Everybody, 3, 2 1!

/all dialogue from roman telling everybody not to sing and him counting down is fit within 30 seconds. I timed it and it is possible to fit all of their dialogue into that time, they just speak very quickly/

Everyone:

/Logan still isn’t singing, but he sounds happier/ On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

Patton:

/singing happily again/ Twelve heartfelt moments!

Roman:

/singing excitedly/ Eleven puzzle pieces!

Logan:

/Not singing fully, but a very slight sing-song tone in his voice. Not much, but it being there is what counts./ Ten different outfits.

Virgil:

/same as Logan- actually singing now/ Nine intrusive thoughts!

Thomas:

/happily singing/ Eight glistening curtains! 

Patton:

/happily singing/ Seven  _ awesome _ /more emphasis on the word ‘awesome’ this time/ characters!

Virgil:

/singing/ Six legal debates!

Remus:

/belting insanely loud as everybody stares at him/ Fiiive trips to  _ HELLLL! _

/second of silence/

Roman:

Wow.

Logan: 

/Not singing fully, but a very slight sing-song tone in his voice. Not much, but it being there is what counts./ Four diagrams!

Roman:

/singing happily/ Three new songs!

Deceit:

/singing, with a tiny smile/ Two new sides..

Thomas:

/looking thoughtfully at everybody/ And now we’re all best friiiiiends!!!

/a second of silence/

Roman: 

Oh, that was great!

Virgil:

Wait, ‘all’ best friends? I’m not friends with them! /gestures to Remus and Deceit/

Deceit:

Yes, we figured. Goodbye, everyone. Love your outfit by the way, Roman. /him and Remus sink down, Remus happily waving/

Roman:

Aww thanks, you too! /sigh/ Yeah, I’m.. I’m sorry everyone. I ruined everything.

Logan:

While you did technically ruin everything by making us skip an entire verse, I would argue that you didn’t. Your apology was meaningful, Roman, and we all forgive you.

/everyone nods, agreeing/

Roman:

Well, thank you everyone. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to prepare for what we’ll do on Christmas day! /beginning to sink out/ Hmm, maybe we can do a cover of Jingle Bells…

Thomas:

That could be fun!

Virgil:

Oooookay, I’m gonna go. It’s so cold in here… /sinks out/

Logan:

Yes, I shall go as well. Patton?

Patton:

Yup! Bye Thomas!

Thomas:

/laughs/ Bye guys!

/Logan and Patton sink out/

Thomas:

Ah, that was so fun. Well, I guess it’s always important to remember that sometimes, even after we learn something, we can still make the same mistake again. And often times things can’t be learned from just experiencing it once, it can take a couple times. But as long as you try your best to learn, and your keep supportive family and friends around you, things can get better. Well, take it easy guys, gals, and nonbinary pals! PEACE OUT! 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finish a story in like months, and now the first thing I write with motivation is a dumb parody of a parody with almost 2000 words? Lord :P  
> But anyway, it's late and I only glanced though the story once after writing it so warning, there is gonna be grammar errors  
> I hope you like it though!


End file.
